Romance in Trista
by jamesb497
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and the members of Class VII are preparing for it. Pairings: Elliot and Fie, Machias and Emma, and Rean and Alisa.
1. Elliot and Fie

Romance in Trista

Summery

Valentine's Day is coming and the members of Class VII are preparing for it.

Pairings Elliot and Fie, Machias and Emma, and Rean and Alisa.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation R&R and enjoy.

* * *

CH 1 Eliot and Fie

Date February 12th

(What am I going to do?) Elliot thought as he was laying in his bed. In two days it would be Valentine's Day and he wanted to confess his love for Fie.

During their month of hiding he learned a lot about the former Jaeger and before he knew it he fell in love with her.

(How am I going to tell her?) Elliot thought and thought but nothing came to mind. (Maybe I should ask for help? But from who?)

Rean was defending Crossbell so he's out. Both Emma and Machias were studying so he couldn't ask them. Jusis was doing paperwork so he's a no go. Gaius was working on his painting so he's a no. Millium's only 13 so he can't ask her. And Instructor Sara is 100% a no go. So that leaves Laura or Alisa.

After thinking about it he decided to go with Alisa. She was his best friends girlfriend after all. After deciding that he got up walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

He gave himself a second before he knocked on her door. "Come in." he heard.

He opened the door and saw that she was talking on her ARCAS.

"Alright Rean I love you... Alright bye." She said as she closed her ARCAS shut and turned to face him.

"Hey Elliot what can I do for you?"

"Hey Alisa were you talking to Rean?"

"Yea he said that he's doing fine and that things over there are going okay."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Yep so any way what can I do for you?"

"Oh right I-I need your advice about something."

"Alright. What is it?"

Elliot gave himself a second before he asked.

"How do I confess my love for someone?"

He saw Alisa smirk before she said "Thinking about confessing your love for Fie?"

"W-what b-but how did you know?" He asked shocked as he felt himself blush.

"Elliot it was easy to tell that you liked her. Heck I bet everyone in our class knows."

"What really?"

She nodded.

"Oh great." He said as he sat down on the floor.

"Haha it's okay Elliot, now you want some advice on how to confess to her?"

Elliot just nodded.

"Alright let me think."

Alisa took a moment to think before she thought of something.

"I got it how about a Grand Rose?"

"A Grand Rose?" He asked.

"Yea it's a special flower that is used to confess your love for someone."

"Okay, but where can I get one?"

"They sell them at the flower shop and since Valentine's Day is right around the corner I bet they're stocked with them."

"A grand rose alright Alisa thanks."

"No problem Elliot goodnight."

"Goodnight Alisa." He said as he left her room and went back to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile

(Two days.) Fie thought.

In two days would be Valentine's Day and she would confess her love for Elliot.

She started to like him around September and then grew to love him as the months gone by.

She knows what she wants to do the problem was actually doing it.

She wanted to make chocolates for him but the problem was that she didn't know how to make them.

She needed help and she knew just who to ask.

She walked out of her room and to Laura's room and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and saw that she was putting her sword away she must of been training.

"Ah hello Fie is there something that I can do for you?"

"Laura I need your help." She said.

"Alright what do you need help with?"

"I-I want you to teach me to make chocolates."

"Chocolates my I certainly didn't expect this today. May I asked who there for?"

Fie felt herself blush. "Th-there for Elliot.

"I assume that there Valentine's Day am I Right?"

Fie felt her blush darken as she nodded.

"Alright I'll teach you how to make them."

"Really?"

"Yes after school tomorrow we shall buy the ingredients and make them."

"Great. Laura thanks."

"Your welcome Fie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said as she exited Laura room and walked to her room and went to sleep

The next day

The next day after school the girls skipped their club activities to go and buy the ingredients and make the chocolate.

"Alright are you ready Fie?" Laura asked as she put on an apron.

"Yep." She said.

"Very well then let's get to work."

The girls tried several times to make the chocolate but each time it didn't come out right.

"What's going on in here?"

The girls turned and saw Instructor Sara.

"Oh hello instructor I was teaching Fie how to make chocolate."

"Chocolate? But why would sh-. ohhh I get it." Sara said with a smirk. "So Fie who's the lucky boy?"

Fie felt her face go red. "It's none of your business Sara."

"Aw look the Jaeger princess is blushing."

"Shut up Sara" she said as her blush deepened.

"Alright alright I'll leave you two alone. And Fie good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and make sure you two clean up when you're done." She said as she left the room.

"Alright Fie should we get back to work?"

"She nodded and the girls continued to make the chocolate."

After a few more attempts the finally managed to make it good.

"There it's done." Laura said.

"Yea that took forever." Fie said.

"Indeed well now it's time to clean up."

"Yep."

The two then began to clean up the kitchen.

Meanwhile

Elliot had just finished with the music club and was heading to the flower shop to buy a grand rose.

When he reached the shop he got in line and waited for his turn.

"Hi how can I help you." The store attendant said.

"One Grand Rose please." he said.

"Alright that will be 300 Mira."

Elliot handed her the money and she gave him the grand rose.

"Thank you." he said as he took the rose and went back to the dorm.

When he got back to the dorm he went straight to his room and put the Rose somewhere safe.

When he walked out he saw Fie walking down the stairs. He didn't know it but she had just hid the chocolates she made for him in her room.

"H-hey Fie." He said with a blush forming in his face.

"Oh hey Elliot h-how was music club?" She asked. While trying to fight a blush.

"Oh it was alright. How was gardening club?"

"Oh I didn't go Laura and I had other plans today."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well we should probably see what we're all going to do for dinner."

"Y-yea right." She said as they went down the stairs.

The next day

"Alright everyone it's the day you've been waiting for that's right it's the day before your next free day. And it just so happens that today is Valentine's Day so if you have something for that special someone. You should probably go and give it to them." Instructor Sara said while looking at Fie.

"Anyway. Class Prez would you like to do the honors?"

"Of-of course instructor." Emma said stunting for some reason.

"All rise and bow."

After they were free to leave both Elliot and Fie went back to the dorm to get their items. When Fie got the chocolates she went down the stairs to see Elliot walking about to walk out the door.

"Elliot." she called out to him.

"Huh?" Elliot turned around and saw the girl that he was looking for.

"Fie."

Fie walked down the rest of the steps and up to him.

"H-hey" she said.

"Oh h-hey"

The both stood in silence and blushing before.

"Fie-Elliot I."

They both stopped.

"You first" he said,

"Alright Elliot I-. Here." she said as she handed him the chocolates.

"Chocolates for me?"

She nodded her blush deepening.

"Thank you Fie" he said as he took one and ate it. When he took a bite he was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow Fie this is really good. Did you make this all by yourself?"

"No Laura helped me."

"Oh so that's what you two were doing yesterday."

She nodded.

"Alright guess it's my turn. Close your eyes."

Fie did as he said and closed her eyes.

"Alright open them."

Fie opened her eyes and saw that he was holding a Grand Rose.

"Elliot is that a Grand Rose?"

Elliot felt his face go even redder as he nodded

"Fie I-I like you more than a friend and I wanted to get you something to show you that. He said as he put the flower in her ear.

"Elliot." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. Then she slowly leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I like you to." She said before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

When the broke apart Elliot pulled her close.

"I'm really glad that you feel the same way Fie."

"I am to Elliot."

They looked into each others eyes and kissed once again.


	2. Machias and Emma

Romance In Trista Ch2

Machias and Emma

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Plz forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Date February 13

(Alright Machias calm down you can do this.) Machias thought as he was about to leave his room.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and he wanted to ask Emma out.

Emma Millstein at first they started out as rivals when it came to tests and exams. Then they became friends over their little chats that they had. Eventually he learned that she was a witch after that he wanted to know more about her. After more talks he found himself slowly falling in love with her.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he wanted to ask her out.

"Alright." he said as he slapped his cheeks. Then proceeded out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile

Emma was in her room studying while petting her cat familiar Celine.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yes? What is it Celine?"

"Are you going to ask that Regnitz boy out?"

As soon as she heard the question she immediately dropped her pencil and her face turned red.

"W-what?"

"Oh come on you can't hide it from me." The cat said as she jumped off Emma's lap.

"I-I don't like Machias that way."

"You stuttered and please I'm your familiar so I know what you're feeling."

Emma sighed knowing that she can't hide it from her.

"Alright fine I admit it I like him happy now."

"Yes." She said while jumping on the bed.

Then she heard knocking at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and she saw said person that they were talking about Machias Regnitz.

"H-hey Emma how are you."

"Oh I'm good Machias. Did you need something?

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Assuming you're not too busy tomorrow of course." He said with a red face.

(Tomorrow but tomorrow's Valentine's Day.")

Then Emma felt a smile come on her face.

"Vice President Machias Regnitz are your asking me out on a date." She said teasingly.

"Well I-I maybe."

"Haha. If that's the case then I'd love to Machias.

"You-you would?"

She smiled at his nervousness. "Of course tomorrow after school?"

"Yes that's good." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow Machias."

"Alright see you tomorrow." He said as he left."

(Yes.) Machias thought as he went back to his room.

Emma closed the door to her room and turned to have Celine looking at her with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." The cat said as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

"Oh don't give me that what is it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The cat said closing her eyes

Emma decided to let it go and went back to studying until it was time to go to bed.

* * *

The next day

"Alright everyone it's the day you've been waiting for that's right it's the day before your next free day. And it just so happens that today is Valentine's Day so if you have something for that special someone. You should probably go and give it to them." Instructor Sara said.

Now class Prez if you would.

"O-of course instructor." Emma said stuttering.

"All rise bow."

After they were allowed to leave Machias went to Emma's desk.

"Hey you ready to leave?" He asked?"

"Yep. So where are we going Mr. Regnitz?"

"Well I thought that we could have a nice walk around Trista then we go and have dinner. Is that alright?"

"Yes that sounds wonderful. Come on." she said taking his hand.

"Hey hold on." He said as she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

They walked around Trista talking and laughing about what they usually talk about during their little talks.

"Hey Machias?"

"Yes Emma what is it?"

"Your planing on going to Heimdall's political academy once you graduate Thors correct?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing I-it jut seems that everyone in Class VII is going their separate ways."

"Mmm it is true we all have decided of a path that will put us on separate us all. And what about you your going to return to your home village after this correct."

"Yea there are some thing that I need to ask the elder and after that I want to find Vita. Although I'm starting to think that I might never catch her."

"Emma top right there."

"Huh."

"Look I'll admit from what I've seen she is better at magic that you, but that does not mean that you will never pass her got it?"

Emma look at Machias and laughed.

"What's so funny he asked?"

"Oh nothing It's just that you sounded like Rean there."

"Ha well I think that we have heard enough of Reans speeches to pick up a thing or two."

"Haha on that we can agree."

The two continued to walk and talk till they decided to go and get dinner.

During dinner they talked about upcoming exam's, fun times that they had during the past, and what might be in for the future. After dinner paid for by Machias, tho Emma did insist that she can pay for her own food Machias would not let her. They decided to return to the dorm.

Machias decided to walk her to her room.

"Well thank you Machias I had fun to day."

"Well I'm happy that you enjoyed it Emma."

They both gave each other a smile.

"Well goodnight Emma see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Emma said but she quickly thought of something.

"Machias wait."

"Huh yes Emma?"

Emma quickly walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again for everything." she said as she walk in her room and closed the door.

Machias just stood there frozen before he smiled and went back to his room.

* * *

"Well looks like you had fun?"

"Huh." Emma turned and saw Celine sitting on the bed.

"And whats that's supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." she said as she got into a comfortable position.

Emma just let it go and got ready to go to bed.


	3. Rean and Alisa

Romance In Trista Ch3

Rean and Alisa

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and enjoy.

* * *

Date February 12

Alisa was in her room looking over her lacrosse equipment when her ARCUS rang. Knowing who it was she picked up her ARCUS and answered.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hello Alisa." Rean said.

She was right it was her boyfriend Rean.

"Hey Rean how are you holding up?" 

Rean was currently in Crossbell state with Valimar helping defend it from Calvard.

"I'm holding up alright. But I wish I were there with you."

"Well you could have refused the offer and stayed here you know?"

"I know I know. So What are doing?"

"Oh nothing much just looking over my lacrosse equipment."

"Oh I see."

Alisa smiled for a second before she felt her self frown.

"I miss you I miss you so much."she said.

Rean felt himself frowned as well. "I know me to. I miss you and everyone else in Class VII as well. But look at it this way 3 more weeks and I'll be back and then I'll take you out on a nice dinner date."

Alisa smiled at the thought. "I'll be holding you to that Schwarzer."

"Knock Knock"

"Hold on Rean. Come in."

"Well I should go I'll call you on Valentines day Alright?

"Alright Rean I love you."

"I love you too bye."

"Alright bye."

Rean closed his ARCUS shut and smiled. Alisa didn't know it but he was planing on visiting her on Valentine's Day using Valimar's spirit gate to get from Crossbell to Trista.

"Rean."

"Huh."

Rean turned and saw Lechter.

"We got enemy units approaching you and Valimar take care of them would you? He said with his usual smile.

"Alight let's do this Valimar."

"Acknowledged."

February 14th

(Alright its time.) Rean thought as he made his way from his room to the hanger where Valimar is. When he reached the hanger he saw Valimar activating.

"Hello my Awakener are you ready."

"Yea."

"Aright just remember that it will take me a few hours to recharge enough mana to open the spirit gate again."

"That's fine. Alright Valimar open the spirit ga-"

"Going somewhere?"

"Huh?" Rean turned and saw Lechter there with his usual grin.

(Busted.) he thought.

"Well where are you going Rean?"

"How how did you know I was leaving?" he asked.

"Rean Rean Rean. I'm the chancellor's right hand man when it comes to information. Did you really think that you could hide your little plan from me?"

"Well I-I."

Rean didn't know what to say.

"I assume that your going back to Trista for your girlfriend am I right."

Rean just sighed.

"Yea. Your information is right on the mark as always Lechter."

"It always is.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Well I guess that I can't stop you. Just be back by morning alright?"

"Huh really?"

"Of course after everything that you have done I think a little time off wont hurt. And if anyone asks I'll cover for you."

Rean felt him self smile at Lechter's words "Thanks Lechter I own you one."

"Think nothing of it heck if anything I'm paying back my debt to you."

They both nodded at each other.

"Alright Valimar open the spirit gate."

"Acknowledged."

Then the magic circle appeared under Valimar then signaling that the gate was opening. Rean turned to Lechter and gave him one last wave before he and Valimar vanished.

When they were through the gate the appeared at Trista's east exit.

"Thank you Valimar." he said as he turned to face his partner as he shut down."

"Your welcome my Awakener have fun." he said as he shut down.

(Alright time to put my plan in motion.) he thought as he walked in to town.

Alisa was in her room staring at her ARCUS unit waiting for Rean to call.

(Maybe he's to busy today to call. He's probably beating him self up over it to.) she could see him apologizing over and over that he broke his promise.

(Well I guess he's not calling. Better get some sleep because I'm going to need it for tomorrow.)

Alisa turned her light off and climbed into bed and closed her eye's just as she did that her ARCUS unit rang.

(Oh come on.) She thought as she got out of bed grabbed her ARCUS and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alisa."

"Rean." she saw rubbing her eye's.

"Yea sorry for calling this late."

"No no its alright. So how are you doing."

"Alright, but I'm going to be better in a minute and I know that you will to?"

"What do you mean?" Alisa asked very confused.

"Look out your window and find out."

Still confused Alisa looked out her window where she saw Rean standing there waving at her.

"Rean, but how? When?"

"Hahaha come on down here and I'll tell you."

"Alright I'll be down in just a moment."

Alisa got changed and carefully made her way down the stairs and out the front door, where she saw her boyfriend. She was so happy that she run up to him and wrapped her arms around him."

"Rean its really you right I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No I'm really here." he said as he held her close and stroked her hair.

"But how?"

"I had Valimar open a spirit gate here."

That's right she had completely forgot that Valimar can do that.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, but first." she said as she pulled him in to a kiss. Rean smiled and kissed her back.

They made there way back up to her room and spend what time they had together.

"Yawn."

"You tired?" Rean asked.

"Yes, but I want to spend more time with you." she said closing her eye's.

"Don't worry Alisa I'll be back before you know it." he said kissing her on top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Alisa then went to sleep.

Rean smiled then picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in.

Rean gave her one last kiss on the head before he began to leave.

"Don't go." she said latching on to his jacket.

Rean felt his heart break at this sight.

"Sorry but I have to go." he said as he took off his jacket and put it on her.

She clutched the jacket tightly not letting go.

(She's to adorable.) Rean thought as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and gave her one last look.

"I love you and I'll be back soon." he said as he closed the door.

When Alisa woke up she saw that she was in her room.

(Was it just a dream?) she thought as she sat up.

Then she looked in her hands and saw that she was holding his jacket upon seeing that she smiled and she felt a tear come down her face happy that it was not a dream.


End file.
